I'm Going to Kill You
by allonsy-doctor
Summary: First Class, Charles/Erik. After an unfortunate drinking occurance, Charles and Erik switch bodies. And Charles wears cutesy pajamas?


**HELLO EVERYONE~ Yes, I know, another Charles/Erik fic. But this one is special! It has Erik hitting on Charles! Some seriously messed up notions! Hysterical thoughts! And Charles in pajamas! Actually, I'd personally LOVE to see Charles in the pajamas I give him... YEAH, SHUT UP, DON'T SAY ANYTHING. BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU DO TOO. You must now know of my Charles/Erik obsession, so you must get used to the one-shots that I'll be delivering! This next one will be a bit longer than it's precessors, so be ready to have Doc shock you!**

**Charles: That was a crappy rhyme, Olivia.**

**Me: SHUT UP.**

**Charles: WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO!**

**Me: You're a cripple, what do you know?**

**Charles: ...*sobs* *leaves***

**Me: Gosh, I didn't mean it. *follows him***

**Erik: *randomly appears* She meant to say that she owns nothing. Marvel owns everything. There, disclaimer delivered.**

* * *

><p>Erik Lensherr woke up that morning with a headache. He usually didn't sleep because of the nightmares that plagued him when he was unconcious, but this seemed to be an exception. The first thought that came to his mind was that of concern. What if all this not sleeping and nightmares was catching up to him at last? Would this effect the course of the week they had to prepare to fight Shaw?<p>

Letting out a stiff groan, Erik stretched his legs and arms, then noticed something peculiar about them. They were clad in blue and white stripped pajamas, long sleeved, and wrinkled as he had been sleeping in them. The first strange thing about this was that Erik usually just wore the clothing he had been wearing that day to bed, and not pajamas. Sometimes he put on an old shirt and some sweatpants that made that make due. The second strange thing was that even if Erik wore his pajamas to bed, he would never wear pajamas like these. They were too... _cutesy_, for his taste, that is. They were something a girl would wear; in his opnion, at the very least. Finally, the third and last strange thing was the simple fact that Erik didn't even _own_ pajamas, let alone the ones he was wearing.

Had he gotten drunk the previous night? Was drinking the cause of his loss of memory? Or had it been one of the children, a sick prank or something, they had decided to play on him.

Despite the fact of the strangeness, Erik decided to get up and face the day. He climbed out of bed and stumbled over to the closet... which was not there. This was when he realized that he was not in his given room at the Xavier Mansion, but... in Charles'. This confused him greatly, which when he turned back to the bed, he did not see Charles there. Why the devil would he be in Charles' room and not his own?

It was when he turned back around to walk out - in his cutesy blue and white stripped pajamas and all - to see if Charles or any of the others had an answer to his wondering thoughts when he saw himself in the mirror. Or rather, he didn't see _himself_ exactly. But it was him, his concious mind, staring himself reflected on the mirror's surface.

The person in the mirror was Charles.

Cautiously, Erik walked slowly towards the mirror, watching the relflection of Charles do the same. Horrified, he reached out and touched the reflection of his hand in the mirror. Was it possible? Could he _possibly_ have Charles' body? With all the impossible things that he'd seen these past few years - hell, his entire life was a whole bucket of depressing crazy - how could he even doubt there were things in this word that were even remotely close to being called _impossible_? Was there really such a thing anymore?

But this... This was something he'd never seen. Something he'd never even considered he'd seen.

However, he couldn't help it. He looked at his reflection of Charles Xavier in the mirror, with his messy, bed-head hair and cutesy pajamas, and smiled. Charles was really cute when he first woke up. Even if Erik was currently in his body.

But then his thoughts flashed elsewhere. If he was in Charles' body... Where was Charles?

* * *

><p>Charles Francis Xavier, the name his lovely rich parents had given him, awoke with a start. An unusual nightmare had plagued him and forced him to awaken, something he only would have seen when picking through Erik's memories. Strange, he thought. <em>I should learn not to look through his memories so much anymore. It seems to not be good for me.<em>

Supressing a yawn, Charles rose from the bed to find something perticularly interesting. He'd sworn that the night before, he had put on his favorite blue and white stripped pajamas and ducked under his covers, therefore falling asleep. So why was he in Erik's pitch black turtle neck and jeans, and in Erik's _room_ of all the places to wake up in? Confusion lead to him reaching out with his telepathic ability, trying to see if he could pull the answer from any of the students currently residing in the Xavier Mansion. Only to find that there was none.

Well, this was certainly strange. Never had this happened before, that his telepathic ability had simply... vanished. A thought rose to his mind, but Charles quickly washed it away with doubt. _No... That's impossible. Nothing like that would..._ He stopped himself when his eye caught the mirror adjacent from his bed - Erik's bed, he quickly reminded himself with a slight shiver tingling down his spine.

In the mirror was Erik Lensherr.

"Well that's odd," he said aloud, only to recognize Erik's voice coming out as his own. Was it... possible? Could he and Erik have possibly switched bodies?

Well, with the things he had seen, it was certainly possible. But how had it happened? Suddenly, memories were brought back to him, and Charles remembered exactly what had happened. He had been drinking excesively the night before, more than usual, and he had fallen on his way back to bed. Idiotically, as he now scolded himself, Charles remembered trying to use his telepathic powers to "see" his way back to his bed in the darkness. But somehow, the telepathy must have been used for something else in his drunken state, and he and _Erik_ - of all people - had exchanged bodies.

Oh dear. Why him?

* * *

><p>Erik was determined to find Charles and demand what had happened. The first idea that came to his mind was that Charles was in <em>his<em> body, as Erik was in Charles'. But something else could have happened, and more people could have changed bodies. What if Charles was in Raven's body, or even Sean's body for God's sake? How would he find where Charles was?

Even in Charles wasn't in his body, someone had to be in there, seeing he was not. Deciding to start there, he ran a hand through Charles' messy bed-head and tried to tame it. Finding himself virtually unsucessful, he shook his head and turned, grabbing the door handle and promptly exiting the through the door. The moment he was out, however, he bumped into Raven.

_Oh hell._

"Charles!" she hiccuped. "You're out of bed early." _That's right, Charles usually slept in._ "Can I fix you anything for breakfast, or...?"

_Breakfast..._ Erik's, or rather Charles', stomach grumbled, and Erik told his stomach to be quiet. He needed to find Charles first before he did anything. Realizing that Raven was still waiting for an answer, he smiled at her and shook his head. "No thank you," he replied, weirded out by the way his voice sounded so much like Charles. It WAS Charles' voice, but that was no matter. "I'm going to wake Erik." Noticing that she was blue instead of pale, he added, "And you should stay like this more often. I like you better as... you." and with that, he left.

Pressing open his own door, he peered inside to find, well, _himself_ sitting on the bed. It was so... _weird_. Erik still couldn't get over the fact that he was no longer in his own body. As of the moment, anyway.

He shut the door quietly behind him and emerged, finding whoever was in his body sitting on the bed, marveling at themself in the mirror. "Like the view?" he managed, but in Charles' voice, it came out as a squeak. It wasn't as threateningly brooding as he'd intended it to be.

Whomever was in his body spun around to face Erik in Charles' body. "Oh! Erik!" they cried out, which sounded really odd in Erik's voice. Almost immediately Erik recognized Charles within his own body, and he blew out a breath of relief. Thank God it was Charles and not someone else. Charles was the only person in this house in which he really... trusted. For lack of a better word, of course. "Thank God. I was just coming to wake- Goodness, this is quite odd, isn't it? Talking to yourself, hearing your friend's voice come out when you speak."

Erik nodded dumbly. "Do you have any inkling of how this happened?" the word had popped into his head. It was part of Charles' extensive vocabulary, no doubt.

Charles, in Erik's body, looked down at the floor, his face turning tomato red. Erik's face being red gave it a cutesy flush, in which Erik in Charles' body desperately wanted to rid his face of. "T-that would be me, my friend."

As Charles, as calmly as he could, explained to Erik about what had happened, the older man felt himself getting slightly mad. Charles had no right to get drunk and change their bodies! But when Charles finished and looked up at his friend to see his reaction, Erik found himself unable to get mad at the telepath. Even though he was in his own body, Charles was so... cute.

No, scratch that. Erik Lensherr never thought ANYONE was cute.

So he decided on, "I'm going to kill you."

Charles smiled. "Good. That's a better reaction than I'd pictured. Now. Shall we focus on getting our own bodies back?" he smirked. It looked rather good on Erik's face, the metal bender had to admit. "Or would you rather remain in my body forever?"

Erik pinked. Thank God it was on Charles' body and not his. Charles got the message.

The two of them stumbled out into the hallway. They were both getting used to the new bodies - bodies in which they hoped they wouldn't have to stay in for long when they bumped, quite literally, into Moira. "Oh, perfect," muttered Erik, who wasn't very fond of her otherwise.

"Oh! Sorry Charles," it had been Erik in Charles' body whom had bumped into her in the first place. "I didn't see you there." she looked at the rather distressed faces they were supporting. "Are you two all right?"

"Fine, fine," Charles quipped cheerfully, forgetting he was in Erik's body. As soon as he spoke, his hand flew to his mouth to stop him from saying any more.

"We're all right, Moira," Erik said, not used to her name being on his tongue. "We're just heading down the hall, to the lab, if you need us."

Moira nodded, looking a bit weirded out.

With that, the two practically took off down the hall, anything but eager to bump into another of their flatmates. Once in the lab, Charles in Erik's body grabbed the body of alcohol that Charles had not picked off last night and steadily approached Erik with the flask.

"Woah..." Erik said cautiously, waving his hands in front of him and backing up simotanously. "You're not thinking of...?"

"Yes," Charles confirmed his fears. "You need to consume the alcohol. And then send out a telepathic signal to switch us back. Can you do that? Or would you rather be Charles Xavier for the rest of your life?"

Erik gulped. Finally, defeated, he took the flask.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, a jolt fired through their systems, and the two were suddenly themselves again. Once back in his body, Charles felt dizzy and out of shape, so he tried to sober himself up by splashing himself with water. Erik, despite the body change, still felt drunk, so he stumbled over to the sobering Charles and promptly hugged him.<p>

"Erik!" the telepath cried in alarm. "Whatever are you doing?"

"Our body change allowed me in on some insight," Erik slurred, very un-Erik like. "And now I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you, Charles Xavier. Is that so hard to grasp?"

"Yes, when you're drunk."

Frustrated and a tad annoyed, Erik grabbed Charles by the lapels and kissed him full on the lips. Charles dropped the flask he had been trying to clean up a moment before and it fell to the ground with a shatter. They was going to regret this later.

But for now, they didn't mind.


End file.
